Una Amiga Particular
by MRyuu
Summary: Nuestros exorcistas tienen que buscar a todos los generales de la Orden, por eso Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, Krory y Miranda son enviados a buscar a una persona particular...  Perdon no se me da bien hacer summarys, pero si les interesa lean...
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien. Espero que este fic les guste... :p

* * *

><p>D. Gray - Man:<p>

**Capitulo 1:**

En la Orden Oscura, mas especificó en la cafetería se encontraban los exorcistas disfrutando su desayuno y como siempre Allen Walker, chico de unos 15 años, de cabello blanco y ojos plateados, se encontraba pidiendo su gigantesca montaña de comida y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros Lenalee, una chica de unos 16 años, cabellos verdosos atado en dos coletas y Miranda, una mujer de unos 20 años, de caballo negro y ojos marrones

- hola, Allen-kun - dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono

- hola - saludo con su carrito lleno de comida

- Allen-kun mi hermano dice que después de que desayunemos vayamos a verlo a su oficina - dijo Lenalee mientras él se sentaba

- ¿Komui quiere vernos? - pregunta Allen empezando a comer

- ¿para qué? - pregunta Miranda

- no lo sé, pero dijo que será una gran sorpresa para algunos - dijo Lenalee encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a la sección científica, al entrar vieron a todos los científicos con cara de cansancio y algunos-por no decir todos- con ojeras demostrando que no habían dormido en días, entre los científicos estaba uno parado caminando con una montaña de papeles dirigiéndose hacia ellos

- Reever-san - exclamo Allen saludando

- Oh! Chicos ya llegaron - dijo mirándoles - bien, síganme el director los espera - les dijo Reever

- ¿Reever-san sabes para que nos necesita mi hermano? - le pregunta Lenalee

- lo siento, Lenalee, pero el director me dijo que nos le dijera ya que es una sorpresa - les dijo sonriendo demostrando que de verdad sabe que quiere decirles Komui y que eso de verdad le alegraba a él, eso los ponía a todos mas ansiosos por saber que les quería decir Komui. Al llegar a la oficina, la cual estaba por increíble que suene limpia ya que al parecer Komui dejo su trabajo de anoche para volver a construir un Komurin (de nuevo) que mantenía todo limpio y en orden, esto sí que sorprendió a los recién llegados ya que les parece increíble pensar que el robot de Komui no se haya vuelto loco y destruido todo, al entrar a la ahora limpia oficina pudieron ver que también se encontraban otras personas ahí, estas eran Bookman, Lavi, Krory y Kanda al parecer todos los estaban esperando, en ese momento Komui se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba para pedirles que pasen y se sienten

- bien ya que veo que están ansiosos les diré la razón por la que los llame - empezó Komui en ese momento empezó a buscar unas carpetas - bien como ya sabrán estamos buscando a los generales - en ese momento Allen trago saliva y rezaba mentalmente

- _"por favor que no busquemos a mi maestro, por favor, por favor..." _

- entonces les diré que todos irán a buscar a una persona que no ha estado en la orden en un tiempo, pero que varios de ustedes conocen - continuo hablando Komui

- _"es mi maestro, iremos a buscar a mi maestro"_ - pensaba Allen mientas empezaba a palidecer

- quiero que busquen a la general - dijo Komui confundiendo a todos y aliviando a Allen

- ¿pero la genera Kloud está aquí no? Komui - le decía Bookman

- sí, pero no me refería a ella ustedes buscaran a la general más joven - en ese momento todos se levantaron menos Kanda que estaba parado y Allen, Krory y Miranda que no sabían de quien hablaban, todos incluso Kanda sonreían ante esta declaración de Komui - bien ya que veo que ya quieren ir a buscarla les diré que está en una aldea realizando una misión en su otro trabajo y ese pueblo esta como a 2 días de camino si ella no se mueve lo que esperamos que no haga, búsquenla y convecina de venir, si se va del pueblo contacten de una vez con la Orden y quédense ahí hasta nuevo aviso, entendieron? - todos asintieron y se fueron, mientras Lenalee cogía las carpetas y se iba. Allen, Krory y Miranda también fueron a buscar sus cosas, pero aun confundidos.

Ya pasando como unos 10 minutos todos se encontraron en el puerto bajo la Orden, ya con todos zarparon en ese momento todos hablaban

- ¡me muero por verla! - decía Lenalee con una enorme sonrisa

- sí, yo también ¿cuanto a pasado? - pregunta Lavi

- como 9 meses - le responde Bookman

- ano... - empezó Miranda apenada por estar interrumpiendo a los demás - aun no entiendo quien es

- sí y Lenalee quisiéramos que nos dieras la información - le pedía Krory mientras Allen y Miranda asentían

- ¡Oh! Si lo siento estoy acostumbrada a que todos sepan quién es... - decía sonriendo algo apenada cogiendo las carpetas y dándole una a cada uno

- sí, pero... Es extraño creí que aparecería cuando ustedes llegaron a la Orden - dijo Lavi pensativo

- aun con todo y su personalidad... - empezó diciendo Kanda asombrado a todos porque él no había hablado desde que zarparon - ella sigue odiando a la Orden... - termino de decir con una cara seria y triste eso sorprendió a Miranda, Allen y Krory

- si es cierto - dijo Lenalee terminando de entregarles las carpetas y ellos las abrían Miranda, Krory y principalmente Allen se sorprendieron al ver la foto. La foto mostraba a una niña de la edad de Allen o menor de cabello castaño cortó hasta un poco después de los hombros, ojos cafés, piel clara y se distinguía en su cuello un collar con una pequeña piedra azul. En la información decía que tenía 14, no tenía una inocencia cosa que confundió a Miranda y Krory, su rango es el de un general, decía su localización y lo demás parecía ser clasificado, su nombre era...

**En Otro Lugar...**

Una niña de cabello castaño corto, vestida con una ropa algo extraña, parecía china, su ropa era un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, este estaba abierto a los costados, el vestido tenía el cuello ancho dejando ver su cuello y parte de sus hombros, mostrando el collar con una piedra azul, tenía un pantalón negro pegado que le llegaba poco antes de las rodillas y traía unas sandalias, paseaba por los alrededores del pueblo donde se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia el bosque con los ojos cerrados, cuando ya llego a la entrada del bosque se quita tranquilamente las sandalias y las deja en el suelo da unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y desaparece dejando atrás a unas personas que parecían seguirla, las cuales también desaparecen siguiéndola. La chica vuelve a aparecer en un lago, donde al fin abría los ojos mostrando que estos estaban rasgados y brillaban de un color plateado, atrás de ella aparecen las personas que la seguían una de ellas se le acerca dejando ver que era un chico de su edad sus ojos claros con una expresión seria, de piel clara y se distinguía su cabello blanco, el se acercaba mas hasta tocarle el hombro ella sonrió y vuelve a cerrar los ojos luego se voltea y camina por donde vino pasa por al lado de los otros que la seguían dejando ver a un chico mayor que ellos de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y una chica también mayor que ella de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con una expresión preocupada, ellos la siguen después que el chico empieza a caminar detrás de ella, pasaron unos minutos y

- Taisho... - decía la chica mayor con preocupación

- ya Mia - le decía el niño de pelo blanco

- Len sabes que ella se preocupara de todos modos - le dijo el otro chico

- lo sé Tai, pero igual... ¿Que haremos? Llevamos aquí unos 3 días y no hemos encontrado nada y tú te la pasas paseando por ahí - le dijo Len a la niña que seguía adelante de ellos sin abrir los ojos. Los otros se les quedaron viendo como esperando que ella dijera algo después de que estuvieran en la entrada del bosque la niña va hacia donde había dejado sus sandalias y se las pone cuando termina se voltea hacia los otros aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y empieza a hablar

- Len-chan ¿que tiene de malo pasear un rato? - le pregunta con un tono alegre - además yo he estado buscando información... Y puedo decirles que ya encontré nuestro objetivo... - dijo feliz sorprendiendo a todos menos a Len que al parecer se lo esperaba el solo suspira

- y ¿cuáles son sus ordenes?

- ninguna... - dijo al fin abriendo los ojos mostrando que eran cafés, tenía una mirada divertida y sonreía más ampliamente - seguimos con el mismo plan... De encontrar, sacar información y... Eliminar - dijo poniéndose seria - así que volvamos esta atardeciendo y tengo hambre - dijo riéndose para salir corriendo

- ¡Taisho! - gritaron Mia y Tai siguiéndola

- ah~ nunca cambiaras... ¿Verdad...? Kari - decía para caminar siguiendo a sus compañeros...

**Volviendo con los exorcistas... **

-Entonces... Buscaremos a la general y la llevaremos a la orden - dice Miranda

- sí, más o menos, pero... No podemos estar seguros de que acepte - dice Bookman y todos alejaban las miradas

- sí, es cierto - dijo Kanda suspirando. Luego quedaron en silencio...

- _"con que eres general"_ - pensaba Allen - _"no me lo esperaba aunque me habías dicho que eras parte de la Orden, pero estoy feliz..." _- empezó a sonreír - _"te veré después de un tiempo... No... ¿Kari...?"_ - dijo sonriendo más ampliamente, confundiendo un poco a los demás, pero no dijeron nada. Mientras él pensaba la cruz de su brazo brillaba un poco, casi imperceptible...


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero y les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

Los exorcistas ya habían llegado a la estación donde los esperaba Toma y se montaban en el tren

- ¿cuando fue que se convirtió en general? - pregunta Allen, después de que vieron la información sobre ella Miranda, Allen y Krory empezaron a hacer preguntas

- hace 5 años... - responde Kanda volviendo a sorprender a todos la mayoría de las preguntas que hacían de ella, el las respondía y eso era algo extraño en Kanda - aunque se lo habían propuesto de antes... - sorprendiendo aun mas a los demás - ella no aceptaba y se excusaba diciendo "yo aun no estoy lista... Soy muy joven" y siempre lo decía sonriendo con una cara de inocente y al ser la más joven le daban la razón... - termino de decir

- ¿y por qué no aceptaba? - le pregunta Miranda intrigada

- no estoy seguro... Pero creo que era porque prefería quedarse como exorcista y seguir con su equipo

- ¿y quiénes eran su equipo? - le pregunta Allen

- aun lo es... Era mi equipo... Ella es la niñita consentida de nuestro general... Froi Tiedoll - le dijo con enojo - a ella la tiene en un pedestal - decía enojándose mas y frunce el entrecejo

- ¿y por qué pones esa cara, Bakanda? - le pregunta Allen socarronamente - ¿estas celoso de la niña consentida?

- claro que no, maldito Moyashi! - le dijo enojándose aun mas, mientras una venita le salía en la frente haciendo reír mas a Allen

- Moyashi-chan eres valiente - decía Lavi por lo bajo, sonriendo y empezando a alejarse ya que estaba al lado de Allen

- pero entonces... Si no es porque estas celoso por que... Te enojas Kanda-san? -le pregunta Miranda algo intimidada por Kanda

- porque el general es un empalagoso, siempre se le pega como una peste y nunca la deja hacer nada porque era la niñita del general él quería mantenerla en una caja de cristal y cuidarla siempre... - dijo molesto, poniendo a pensar a todos y después de suspirar continuo - ella es una persona importante... Todos la trataban así cuando niña su gente y los de la Orden, aunque lo detestara siempre sonreía y pedía que no la trataran así, después de mucho la dejaron, pero igual hay mucha gente que sigue molestándola aunque parece que a ella no le molesta, a mi si y estoy seguro que a ustedes también y mas sabiendo de lo que es capaz - dijo mirando a los demás quienes asintieron - además de que ella es bastante madura para su edad... Siempre lo ha sido... - dijo suspirando y mirando por la ventana

- ¿y cuando entro a la Orden? - pregunta Allen serio

- desde que nació a estado en la Orden, pero la trajeron por primera vez cuando tenía 4 años... - dijo otra vez Kanda volviendo a suspirar e intrigando mas a Allen, Miranda y Krory - y no responderé más preguntas... ¡Me tienen harto! ¡Dejen de hacer preguntas que no soy guía turístico! - dijo molesto y con una aura demoniaca atrás de el

**Flash-back:**

Hace 9 años... En la división Asiática

Un niños de pelo negro largo que pasaba de sus orejas, se encontraba meditando cuando

- Yuu! -le gritaba otro chico que parecía de su edad con el pelo corto y una sonrisa

- ¿que quieres Alma? Intentaba concentrarme - le decía fastidiado

- lo siento, es que nos llamaron... - le decía Alma algo avergonzado - porque quieren presentarnos a alguien o al menos... Eso me dijeron - continuo diciendo emocionado y jalo a Kanda por el brazo para llevarlo a una habitación donde estaban reunidas varias personas, Alma saludaba a todos y Kanda caminaba junto a el hasta que Alma se detuvo frente a unas personas desconocidas al menos para ellos, estas personas eran un hombre y 2 mujeres, una de ellas tenía una piel clara, ojos cafés y su cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y la otra que parecía de su edad también de piel clara, pero su cabello era corto por encima de los hombros y rojo al igual que sus ojos, el hombre en cambio tenía unos ojos rasgados -cosa que confundió un poco a los chicos- de color marrón, su cabello castaño claro y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

- bien ya que llegaron chicos les quiero presentar a unas personas muy importantes no solo para la Orden sino para todo el mundo

- no es para tanto - le dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír - yo me llamo Ryuu y digamos que... soy el rey de un lugar lejano, pero estoy bastante familiarizado con la Orden y de cierta manera soy más importante que el Vaticano o cualquier otro líder de la Orden - les dijo aun sonriente y sorprendiendo a los chicos - y ellas son mi esposa...

- soy Cristal - se presentaba la mujer castaña con una sonrisa casi maternal

- y ella es... - continuo el hombre señalando a la otra mujer

- Anh - completo ella también sonriendo

- ¿y porque están aquí? - les pregunta Kanda con su usual actitud

- wow! Se parece al hijo de Miranda - decía Crystal sonriendo divertida, igual que Ryuu, mientras que a Anh le salía un aura iracunda

- no menciones a esa idiota... - les decía molesta haciendo reír mas a los otros

- bueno a lo que vinimos... - dijo Ryuu poniéndose serio al igual que las otras mujeres - la Orden nos pidió que verificáramos si de verdad son compatibles con la Inocencia así que...

- ¡trajeron el modo más seguro de comprobarlo! - dijo uno de los científicos emocionado - me muero por ver a esa cosa que localiza Inocencias

- en primero esa "cosa" no es un qué, es un quien... Y en segundo - Ryuu empezó diciendo serio, pero fue interrumpido por

- ¡y no permitiré que hables así de nuestra hija! - les decía molesta Crystal, sorprendiendo a muchos por su declaración

- y yo no dejare que hablen así de Hime-sama, ella es una persona muy querida por toda nuestra gente y otros que si los oyeran seguramente los degollan - dijo dejando su enojo, para al fin sonreír

- bien la dejaremos mañana porque queremos que se familiaricé con ustedes dos - dijo Ryuu mirando a Kanda y Alma - y también con toda la división, trátenla bien o tendrán problemas y no solo con nosotros - dijo para desaparecer, igual que las otras dos...

- bien eso fue extraño... - dijo Alma ya habiendo salido de ahí caminando junto a Kanda - no crees, Yuu?

- sí, algo - fue lo único que dijo, después el día paso normal, al igual que la noche...

Al día siguiente

Kanda y Alma se encontraban temprano en la mañana visitando los fosas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una niña pequeña, sentada al lado de uno de los fosas y miraba tristemente el fondo, la niña era muy parecida a Crystal, pero tenía el cabello corto en comparación con ella, su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, ella pareció sentir sus presencias porque se volteo hacia ellos, les sonrió y saludo con una mano, ellos sorprendidos aun, no reaccionaron de una vez, pero cuando lo hicieron el primero en hablar fue Kanda

- ¿quien eres y que haces aquí? - le pregunta desconfiado

- ¿yo...? - pregunta inocentemente con un dedo cerca de la boca - bueno... Yo soy Kari - dijo sonriendo para luego pararse y acercarse a ellos - y estoy aquí porque me trajeron - dijo ya cerca de ellos - ¿y quiénes son ustedes? - pregunta divertida mirándoles

- bueno... Yo soy Alma - le dijo Alma extendiéndole la mano

- hola, Alma-chan - le dijo tomando su mano aun sonriendo para luego voltearse a Kanda - ¿y tú? - le pregunta

- no te importa - le dijo

- eh... El no quiso decir eso... - le decía Alma a Kari nervioso, pero ella sonrió más

- bueno... Te pareces mucho a Len-chan y además en realidad no importa si no me respondes de todos modos es tu elección - le dijo sonriéndole aun mas y confundiéndolo - bien... Yo volveré a lo que hacía - dijo Kari volteándose

- ¿y qué es lo que hacías? - le pregunta Alma

- meditaba - dijo con simpleza - y sentí mucho sufrimiento y soledad - les dijo bajando la mirada - ¿díganme ustedes sufren? - les pregunta mirándoles con compasión

- no... Todos son muy amables - le dijo Alma

- no... Me refería a eso, pero igual... Me alegro - les dijo sonriendo y mirando con tristeza, ella se volteó y camina hacia una pared se sienta ahí y se pone en posición de loto cerrando sus ojos

- ¿meditas? - le pregunta Kanda

- sí, es parte de mi entrenamiento y... Es muy útil - le dijo abriendo un ojos para mirarlo

- ¿útil? - pregunta Alma

- no sé como explicártelo unmh... Me ayuda a pensar, aclarar mis ideas, entre otras cosas, pero creo que la más importante es que me ayuda a conectarme con mi entorno... La naturaleza y con todo, además de que me hace más fuerte y me une más a las personas y otros seres

- ¿otros seres? - preguntan ambos

- espíritus, youkais... Inocencias... - dijo sonriendo

- tú eres la hija de Ryuu-san y Crystal-san ¿no? - pregunta Alma

- sí, son mis padres - dijo ella - ¿los conoces?

- sí, vinieron ayer y nos contaron que tu vendrías - le dijo Alma

- a verificar si somos compatibles con la Inocencia - completo Kanda aun serio

- oh... Eso no lo sabía... Pero da igual - les dijo sonriendo

- ¿como que no lo sabías? - le pregunta Kanda

- eh? - le dice confundida - yo solo sé que me trajeron, pero no me dijeron porque - le dijo, ellos la vieron confundidos y ella se puso a meditar, Kanda se sentó a su lado viendo a Alma hablar con las personas de las fosas, Kari abrió los ojos los cuales estaban rasgados

- tu padre tiene esos ojos - le dijo volteándose a verla

- sí, lo sé son los ojos que "lo ven todo" o así me dice mi madre, pero aunque sea cierto mi padre los tiene para demostrar que es de nuestra especie y es el Rey - le dijo como si no tuviera importancia

- a ti no te importa hablar de cosas secretas, ¿verdad? - le pregunta con sarcasmo

- no, en realidad... - el la miro confundido - ni que fuese un gran secreto ni mucho menos... Además ustedes no son malas personas - le dijo mirándolo a la cara y sonriéndole

- soy Kanda Yuu - le dijo desviando la mirada

- eh?

- ese es mi nombre

- ah! Yo creí que era: "no te importa" - el la vio sorprendido y ella continua - estaba a punto de llamarte así hasta que me dijeras tu verdadero nombre, Yuu-chan - le volvió a sonreír y el también - tal vez...

- eh? - pregunta confundido

- no es nada solo pensaba que tal vez tu y Len-chan se lleven bien ambos se parecen mucho, se los debería presentar algún día, el es una buena persona que no actúa de su edad - le dijo suspirando para luego voltearse a ver a Alma - ahora dime ¿que es lo que se supone que hace Alma-chan? - le pregunta

- te diré que en realidad no estoy seguro, pero siempre lo hace... - le dijo

- bueno Alma es una persona buena e inocente - le dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos para meditar, parecía...

**Fin Flash-back:**

Kanda abrió los ojos notando que todos se durmieron y vio que era de noche, después de todo eso el tiempo restante paso rápido y llegaron a la aldea

- ¡al fin llegamos! - decía Lavi emocionado, mientras los otros se bajaban

- tenemos que empezar a buscar - dijo Bookman - no podemos dejar que se vaya - continuo

- si - dijeron todos se dividieron en pequeños grupos: Lavi iría con Allen y Kanda, Miranda con Lenalee y Krory con Bookman, Toma iría a una posada y también buscaría, todos se reunirían en la posada cuando anocheciera... Se pasaron todo el día buscando y no encontraron nada, al caer la noche se reunieron en la posada

- ¿como una persona puede desaparecer así como así? - preguntaba Krory cansado y frustrado

- bueno... Ella es así no se puede evitar - dijo Bookman suspirando. Mientras ellos hablaban unas personas entraban a la posada, cuando pasaron al lado de los exorcistas Lavi se le quedo mirando al menor de esas personas, quien tenía el pelo blanco y dijo

- Len... - hablo en voz baja, pero los exorcistas lo oyeron y al parecer también el chico quien se volteo buscando quien lo llamo al verlos el parpadeo un par de veces

- ¿Len-san algún problema? - dijo la chica que lo acompañaba al lado de ella estaba un chico

- no, Mia, Tai solo unos viejos conocidos - dijo inexpresivamente y acercándose a ellos - buscan a Kari, ¿no?

- sí, ¿por cuál otra razón estaríamos aquí? - pregunta Lavi, divertido

- no tengo idea, por una Inocencia o por akumas, pero lo creo improbable ya que si fuera eso ella lo sabría, los eliminaría y contactaría con la Orden

- bueno es posible - le dijo Lavi

- ¿dónde está? - pregunta Krory esperanzado de que su búsqueda terminara

- no, lo sé - le dice como si no tuviera importancia

- ¿como que no sabes, Len-kun? - le pregunta Lenalee

- eso, que no se

- pero, tu no la dejas sola - le dice Bookman

- si la dejo sola, no siempre, principalmente porque no le gusta estar sola y porque tengo que vigilarla para que este "segura" y todo eso, pero ella se sabe cuidar sola no me necesita todo el tiempo y menos en estas misiones - les dijo inexpresivo - pero... - dijo cerrando los ojos - si no aparece esta noche les ayudare a buscarla, dejarla sola tanto tiempo me preocupa - les dijo abriendo los ojos que por un segundo ellos notaron preocupación en ellos y luego volvieron a ser inexpresivos, Lenalee y Mia sonrieron ante esto

- es común... - dijo Mia sorprendiendo a todos - después de todo es tu mejor amiga ¿no Len-san? - le dijo mirándolo con ternura

- si lo quieres ver así - dijo como si nada sentándose en uno de los sillones que había y ellos también, aunque Len parecía estar dormido ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era acompasada y su cara estaba apoyada en su mano, estuvieron así unas cuantas horas y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Len abrió los ojos rápidamente y levanto la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta por donde entraba una chica de cabello castaño y un vestido chino, rojo ella sonreía y parecía orgullosa, tenía los ojos cerrados

- ¡Kari! - la llamaron, ella abrió los ojos y los miro, sorprendida abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces, los exorcistas se pararon varios sonrieron, ella solo sonrió y...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Los exorcistas se pararon, varios sonrieron, ella solo sonrió y...

- ¡wow! Cuanta gente conocida - dijo sonriendo, acercándose a ellos y lanzándose a abrazar a Kanda - ¡Yuu-chan! - Allen, Miranda y Krory se sorprendieron NADIE y repito NADIE llamaba a Kanda por su primer nombre sin salir herido (o peor... muerto), pero para su sorpresa Kanda le devolvió el abrazo, ella sonrió y paso a abrazar a Lavi - ¡Lavi-chan! - Lavi también le devolvió el abrazo y siguió con Lenalee - ¡Lena-chan!, para terminar con Bookman - ¡panda-chan! - el también le abrazo, pero

- ¡¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames "Panda"? - le dijo irritado y haciendo reír a Lavi

- sigo sin entender el problema no te estoy insultando, además los pandas son lindos - le dijo

- bueno Kari deja al viejo panda

- ¡que no soy un panda, idiota! - le grito Bookman a Lavi haciendo que se riera mas

- bien debes preguntarte quienes son ellos ¿no?

- no, Lavi-chan no me lo he estado preguntando - le dijo sarcásticamente riéndose y Lavi también

- bueno esos son: Kuro-chan - dijo señalando a Krory

- me llamo Arysta Krory - le dijo presentándose

- no, creo que te llamare Kuro-chan ¿te molesta? - le dijo Kari con una hermosa sonrisa

- ¿eh? No... No hay problema - dijo avergonzado

- continuando ella es Miranda - dijo Lavi señalándola, Kari se río -confundiendo a varios- y volteo a Len quien estaba algo alterado

- igual que la madre de Len-chan

- te gusta fastidiarme - dijo Len sentándose

- Len-chan no te creas tan especial... Adoro fastidiar a la gente, no solo a ti - le dijo acusadora haciendo reír a Lavi, que los demás les salieran gotas atrás de la cabeza y que Len girará los ojos - ¿qué? - pregunta mirándoles con una sonrisa

- bueno sigo - empezó a hablar Lavi e hizo que Kari volteara hacia Allen, ella se sorprendió y sonrió más que antes y se abalanzó hacia Allen quien estaba parado al lado de uno de los sillones, haciendo que ambos cayeran - ¡All-chan! - grito feliz Kari

- si yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero la tacleada no era necesaria - le dijo sobándose la cabeza -ya que se golpeo con el sillón- haciendo que Kari riera más y confundían a todos

- ¿Kari-san conoces a Allen-kun? - pregunta Lenalee bastante confundida igual que los demás y Kanda parecía molesto

- sí, ¿qué no se nota? - dijo divertida, luego parpadea y voltea a Kanda - lo conocí hace 7 años - dijo seria parándose y ayudando a Allen a pararse - ¿ne? Yuu-chan - le dijo a Kanda caminando hacia el - ustedes no se llevan muy bien o ¿sí? - le pregunta seriamente con inexpresividad

- no - le dijo secamente

- es raro Yuu normalmente es más amable con ella - dijo Lavi pensativo y los demás escuchaban algo confundidos por el comportamiento de Kanda, el siendo amable y que la dejara llamarlo por su nombre era algo nuevo para Allen, Miranda y Krory, pero que Allen conociera a Kari también les sorprendió bastante

- quiero una respuesta concisa Yuu-chan, ¿te llevas bien o no con All-chan? - le dijo aun seria e inexpresiva

- tsk... No, no me llevo bien con el Moyashi - dijo molesto, ella le mira confundida

- ¿moyashi? - Pregunta - ¿a qué viene?

- Kari eres lista, Yuu le dice a Allen moyashi porque es un enano - le dijo Lavi (a Allen quien escucho eso le cayó una piedra en la cabeza, la piedra decía: "enano")

- sí, lo entiendo, pero All-chan es 3 años menor que Yuu-chan así que es de esperarse que sea más bajo que el - dijo mirando a Lavi quien solo parpadeo - además Yuu-chan solo le lleva una cabeza así que no veo por qué decirle así - dijo sin mas

- bueno a Allen le molesta así que me imagino que es por eso - dijo Krory mirando como Kanda se sentaba junto a Len

- claro que le molesta - dijo Kari

- ¿y eso por qué? - le pregunta Lavi al ver que ella parecía segura de su afirmación

- bueno... - dijo mirando hacia abajo para luego ver a Allen quien le sonrió y asintió - lo diré simple y creo que lo entenderán... Allen es el nombre que Mana le puso - dijo sonriendo tristemente y Allen también, el se sentó y ella junto a él, Allen apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella - ¿mal recuerdo? - le pregunta aun con mirada triste

- no, no en realidad - le dijo sonriendo - pero hablar de Mana... Duele... - dijo cerrando los ojos

- gomene... All-chan - le dijo casi maternal

- ano... - llamo Mia todos voltearon, pero Allen seguía en la misma posición sin abrir los ojos

- ¡Oh, sí! Lo olvide se los presentare, exorcistas ellos son mi equipo: el amargado de allá es Len, como muchos deben de saber - dijo volviendo a sonreír señalando a Len que estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Kanda, el la miro inexpresivo

- hola - dijo sin más levantando la mano en modo de saludo

- el es Tai - continuo Kari señalando al otro chico quien estaba apoyado en la pared cerca de Len

- hola, es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Kari - dijo sonriendo

- y ella es Mia - dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás suyo de donde apareció la misma chica de antes quien les sonrió dulcemente

- siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de Kari-sama - ante esto Kari rodo los ojos

- ah~ - suspiro, varios la miraron confundidos - detesto que sean formales conmigo... - dijo - es molesto - continuo sonriendo

- no parece que te moleste mucho - le dijo Bookman levantando una ceja, ella lo mira

- bueno si me molestara por pequeñeces no podría hacer bien mi trabajo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego mira a Allen y lo mueve, el levanta la cabeza y ella se para y empieza a caminar a la escalera

- ¿a dónde vas, Kari? - pregunta Len

- ¿qué no es obvio? - dijo mirándolo - a dormir - dijo

- ¿y nuestro trabajo? - Pregunta Tai - ¿terminaste el trabajo? - continuo

- sí y no - dijo como si nada

- ¿como así? - pregunta Mia confundida

- que si elimine la amenaza, pero no al objetivo... Al menos no a todos - dijo volviendo a caminar - dejare que ustedes se encarguen del resto... No he dormido desde anteayer - dijo con cansancio y empezando a subir

- ¡desde anteayer! - dijo sorprendida Lenalee

- ¿qué? ¿Es tan raro? - pregunta Kari volteándose hacia ella

-no, no me refería a eso - dijo alterada moviendo efusivamente las manos frente a su cara

- bueno - dijo volviendo a voltearse para continuar subiendo

- Taisho - la llamo Tai - ¿y cómo los dejaste? - continuo, ella se volteo

- deje a la mayoría inconscientes y atados en su guarida y Hebi los vigila - dijo - ustedes se encargaran del interrogatorio y lo que falta mañana - dijo suspirando

- podríamos terminar hoy - dijo Mia, Kari la mira seria y vuelve a suspirar

- no, creo que es mejor que duerman ya es tarde - dijo para terminar de subir las escaleras - y por favor déjenme dormir tranquila, el que entre a mi habitación mientras duerma Byakko u Okami se lo comerá - dijo en voz alta para que todos la oyeran, luego se oyó una puerta cerrarse

- ¿Byakko? - pregunta Krory

- ¿Okami? - pregunta Miranda

- sí, son 2 de las mascotas de Kari - dijo Allen sonriendo - tenía un tiempo sin oír esos nombres... Bueno... Aunque esos en realidad no son... - pero fue cortado de repente por Len

- Allen - lo llama serio y algo molesto

- ya se... No me lo tienes que decir... - dijo Allen suspirando

- Len ¿no crees que deberíamos terminar la misión? - pregunta Tai

- no, ella es la que sabe donde esta - contesto suspirando

- además no creo que Hebi los deje pasar - dijo Allen sorprendiendo a todos

- sí, también es cierto... - dijo Len

- bien creo que todos deberíamos dormir - dijo Mia

- sí, vamos - dijo Bookman mientras todos los seguían, pero se dio cuenta que

- Allen, Len ¿no vienen? - pregunta Lavi

- no, yo comeré - dijo Allen

- yo no tengo sueño - dijo Len

- eso no es lo que parecía - dijo Lenalee

- sí, pero Len-san padece de insomnio - dijo Mia sonriendo

- no es cierto... - dijo Len como si estuviera ofendido - yo soy noctambulo y tengo un desorden del sueño - dijo como si fuera de lo más lógico

- bueno, bueno... Los veremos en la mañana - dijo Tai restandole importancia y empezando a subir seguido por Mia

- Len-san por favor no te desveles eso te hace daño - le dijo preocupada Mia para luego empezar a subir la escalera, pero se volteo de pronto hacia Allen - también tu Allen-san no se desvele - le dijo para terminar de subir la escalera, los demás también subieron

- se preocupa mucho por ustedes ¿no? - le pregunta Allen a Len quien se volteo a verlo

- si, según ella es su trabajo - dijo suspirando

- ¿cómo así? - le pregunta confundido

- ella es la médico del grupo y cito textualmente "al ser la médico mi trabajo es el de cuidarlos y ver que estén sanos y en buenas condiciones, no queremos que les pase algo malo" - termino de decir haciendo sonreír a Allen quien había ido a buscar algo de comer a la cocina, pero había escuchado todo lo que le decía

- bueno se llevan bien con ellos ¿no es así? - pregunta Allen - porque yo me imagino que a ellos ustedes les caen bien - dijo sonriendo sentándose comiéndose un pan - y me hez muy difícil imaginar a Kari llevándose mal con alguien - dijo terminando de comerse el pan para pasar a una sandía

- si, creo que tienes razón - dijo pensativo

- ¿en que se llevan bien con ellos o que es extraño que Kari se lleve mal con alguien? - pregunta despegando su atención de la sandía para ver a Len por al menos 2 segundos para volver a la sandía

- ambos, Kari se lleva bien con la mayoría de la gente y ellos me caen bien hasta a mi - dijo encogiendose de hombros

- lo que ya de por si es un milagro - completo Allen, Len lo mira inquisitivo - eres una persona muy seria e indiferente nunca te he visto hablando con las personas normalmente te veo callado cuando te conocí fue Kari quien te presento, debo decir que no eres muy sociable así que me imagino que ella fue la que te hizo hablar con ellos ¿o me equivoco? - le pregunta Allen ya habiendo terminado su sandía

- no, no te equivocas - dijo Len y Allen sonrió ante esto - bien iré a dormir, Allen, buenas noches - le dijo y Allen le miro sorprendido - no te sorprendas yo ya lo dije tengo un desorden del sueño, puedo dormir a cualquier hora - dijo dirigiéndose a la escalera

- y ¿cómo duerme Yami? Porque no me lo puedo imaginar - dice mirándole

- Yami... - dice Len - mi desorden de sueño también se basa en que yo duermo por 2, aunque mi trabajo tampoco facilita mucho las cosas - dijo suspirando - Yami técnicamente no duerme ya que eso lo hago yo, pero cuando lo hace es casi un sueño programado

- ¿sueño programado? ¿Cómo así? - pregunta Allen

- Yami es todo lo opuesto a mi - empezó diciendo

- lo se, es bastante obvio

- si, entonces el duerme a una hora y se queda dormido mínimo 9 horas

- como toda una persona normal - dijo Allen sonriendo

- si, si lo quieres ver así... Bueno buenas noches - dijo

- ya lo dijiste - le dice Allen algo confundido

- si, lo se, pero no era yo el que te lo decía - dijo Len y por un momento sus ojos estaban negros y el sonrió, Allen también

- buenas noches Len... - dijo y el termino de subir la escalera - buenas noches Yami - después de eso Allen se quedo ahí por un buen rato no tenia ganas de dormir aun, pero ya habían pasado como 2 horas y se estaba aburriendo hasta que oyó unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia abajo

- All-chan ¿qué haces todavía despierto? - le dijo Kari ya habiendo bajado la escalera, ella tenia puesto un pijama que consistía en una camisa de tirantes roja con un lobo pintado de negro y un pantalón corto que le llegaba a mitad del muslo negro con los bordes rojos, ella tenia puesto su collar

- si, no puedo dormir y me quede hablando con Len - le dijo viendo como ella se le acercaba - y ¿por qué estas despierta? - le pregunta viéndola

- me desperté porque recordé algo muy importante - dijo ella

- ¿y eso es? - pregunta inquisitivo

- que no he comido desde ayer - dijo mientras su estómago sonaba haciendo que ambos se rieran

- bueno lamento decirte que no hay mucho que comer aquí y menos para alguien que no ha comido desde ayer - dijo Allen aun riéndose

- si, de acuerdo, no importa, inventare algo de todos modos dicen: "que la cena es la 3era comida más importante del día" - dijo solemne con la mano izquierda en su pecho - y no me sorprendería saber que fuiste tu el que vacío la despensa - dijo riéndose porque Allen desvió la mirada - entonces... ¿Qué me dejaste? - dijo acercándose a la cocina

- ya te dije no hay mucho, pero creo que hay fruta - dijo Allen algo nervioso

- bueno... - empezó Kari acercándose a él con una manzana en la mano - me conformo - dijo encogiendose de hombro y dándole una mordida, después de un rato

- siempre me lo he preguntado - le dijo Allen algo molesto, ella para de comer y lo mira confundida - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste...?

- ¿qué no te dije? - pregunta

- en ese entonces... ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - le dijo mirándola a los ojos ella entendiendo ya a que se refería, pregunta

- ¿qué tenías una Inocencia? - al ver que él asintió ella baja la mirada y suspira - no te lo dije porque no quería meterte en esto - el la mira, la confusión se nota en su mirada - no iba meter a un niño en la Orden, entiende que yo la odio y tu sabes ahora las razones - él asiente algo dudoso

- mas o menos... No me has mostrado todo

- para que mostrarte algo que sabrás después - dijo sin mas volviendo su atención a la manzana, se la pasaron hablando un rato o al menos Allen hablaba y ella escuchaba, ya que ella le pregunto como le había ido en la Orden, después de un rato Kari ya había terminado de comer y opto por tratar de volver a dormir y Allen también - All-chan - le llamo estando frente a la puerta de la habitación de Allen

- dime - le responde

- la otra razón por la que no te dije fue... - comenzó a hablar y agarro la mano izquierda de Allen y la acerco a su cara - ... porque él no me dejo... - dijo sonriendo para soltar su mano e irse no sin antes - buenas noches Allen

- buenas noches - se despidió Allen cerrando la puerta, Kari entro a su cuarto y se apoyo contra la puerta, sonriendo

- buenas noches... Inocencia... - dijo cerrando los ojos bastante concentrada como si intentara oír algo, atrás de ella aparecía una figura blanca la cual desapareció de una vez, pero Kari sonrió mas - como siempre no muy buen conversador... ¿No creen... Byakko... Okami? - pregunta a la nada y sentándose en la cama, mientras aparecían 2 sombras y grilletes sonaban

- si, es verdad... No se parecen en nada - dijo una sombra de ojos marrones - ¿no lo crees Byakko? - le pregunta a la sombra de ojos azules

- si... - dijo acercándose a Kari dejando que ella le acariciara su ¿cabeza?, mientras ronroneaba

- no estén tan seguros... ellos si se parecen - dijo parando de acariciar a la sombra y recostandose - buenas noches...

- buenas noches - dijeron ambas sombras y la de ojos cafés desaparecía, pero la otra se quedaba y Kari quedaba dormida...

* * *

><p><strong>Unas cuantas aclaraciones: <strong>

**1ero: Byakko significa tigre blanco.**

**2do: Posiblemente los que hayan visto Wolf's Rain ya saben que Okami significa lobo, aunque en otras fuentes aparece que también se traduce como una forma de referirse a un Dios.**

**3ero: Para los que quieran saber más sobre como Allen y Kari se conocieron, pienso que pondré varios "Flash Backs" para que se entiendan mejor las cosas… **

**Para los que ya leyeron el manga o al menos los que van adelantados en el, debieron notar que mencione a Alma y a la Inocencia de Allen. En el caso de el tema de Alma, solo será eso un tema, pero la Inocencia de Allen será en un futuro el tema principal de la trama ya que Kari tiene unas ciertas habilidades que explicar más adelante, y también el por qué de que ella no tenga una Inocencia y es General en la Orden. **

**Bueno, espero que los que lean mi historia les haya gustado y que por favor dejen reviews, acepto criticas (traten de no ser malos conmigoT-T), comentarios (sigo con lo mismo… no sean malos conmigo… T-T), también ideas de cualquier tipo y yo veré si congenia con la idea de mi historia…**

**ADIOS ;)… **


End file.
